


Barry Allen, Just a Regular Guy

by Sheep_Demon



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Very long, inspired off of a fanfic, make-a-wish, non-meta barry, oblivious!Barry, second fanfic, speedforce, volunteer!Barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 05:25:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10892613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheep_Demon/pseuds/Sheep_Demon
Summary: Barry Allen is a normal guy. He has a job as a forensic scientist and he has friends. Barry also volunteers. He volunteers for the Make-a-Wish foundation. So when the kids start requesting some strange people who are criminals, who is Barry to say "No" to that wish?





	Barry Allen, Just a Regular Guy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A regular Tuesday Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318639) by [nevillesgreenhouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevillesgreenhouse/pseuds/nevillesgreenhouse). 
  * Inspired by [The Criminal Keeper, an Origin Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7310164) by [town_without_heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/town_without_heart/pseuds/town_without_heart). 



> So I started this at 3:45 PM and ended at 10:29 PM. FUNNN

     Barry Allen is a normal guy. He has a job as a forensic scientist and he has friends. Barry also volunteers. He volunteers for the Make-a-Wish foundation. With Barry’s background in science and medical technology he was able to get in. At least once a week Barry meets with his team. They are Catherine Goodwin and Daisy Evans.

     Catherine Goodwin is a good person. She was constantly worrying about everything. She also kept the entire team organized. However, she was also extremely skinny. She had nearly white skin so she look sickly. Catherine was though, just underweight. When she first met the team she had stated that “I don’t want to be friends with you two”. However, as weeks went by they did become friends. They constantly texted each other ideas and strategies for helping the kids. Catherine felt entitled to help because her son, Noah, died at age 7 because of cancer. She felt horrible for not letting him do stuff. She started to work with Make-a-Wish foundation at 35, five years after her son died. She grieved and decided to help other kids who might not get a chance to live. Now at age 40, she and her team have known each other for 3ish years. The Make-a-Wish foundation took time in evaluating her and her background. Since she has a background in being a scientist for creating and testing new medicine, she was accepted in.

Daisy Evans is also a good person, though she doesn’t really look it. She has tattoos littering around her body. Her body was a little chubby with stomach rolls and arm flab. However, she embraced this and stayed optimistic. Her hair was short and framed her face well. Daisy got into Make-a-Wish foundation because she loved working with kids. She can’t have kids of her own so she decided to work with them. She is also a physician and had to go through evaluation like Catherine and Barry, Daisy also wanted to work with the Make-a-Wish foundation because she wanted to make people happy. She got accepted at 22.

     Since Catherine, Daisy, and Barry have worked together for about 3 years, they knew how each person worked. Catherine knew that Daisy cheered the kids up and that Barry worked hard in researching each wish. Daisy knows that Catherine motivates the team and that Barry is always stressed but happy. Barry knows that Catherine keeps the team together and that Daisy supports and cheers them on. They all know that they make a great team.

     One day when the team was with a kid, Eliot Waugh. Eliot wanted the meet the Vigilante of Starling City, also known as the Arrow. The team knew that is was going to be difficult to get him to agree to come here. However, they knew they had to try. Barry, being the kind soul he is, decided to go. He agreed because there was an investigation that the Starling City police needed a great forensic scientist for. Well actually he decided to go because it was like the mysterious case with his mother. But, he also decided to go because he could have to most leeway in going. Catherine and Daisy felt bad for making him go. He had to be there for a week anyway so he didn’t mind.

     Barry traveled to Starling to investigate in the robbery at Queen Consolidated's Applied Sciences Division. He quickly figured out that it was one extremely strong person. He also talked and questioned Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak. Felicity and Barry got along tremendously well, so he reveals to her that he is also here for Eliot and his wish. This warms up Felicity’s heart. However, Oliver, who is the Arrow, gets poisoned while fighting the man who robbed them. Barry is quickly pulled along by Felicity to help him. He does that and is nearly killed by Oliver because he found out his secret-identity.

     Barry had suspected that Oliver Queen was the Arrow by theorizing and looking into him. But after seeing him in the costume, Barry knew it was real. So Barry asked Oliver to “come see the boy who really wants to meet you”. Oliver decided to think about it and Barry hurried home to see the Particle Accelerator. Unfortunately, he was called in to the station to go over some reports. When it started pouring out Barry tried to shut the blinds*. Soon the lights go out and Barry looks around. Lightning then strikes the metal chains causing Barry to get electrocuted and fall into a coma. As he crashed onto the floor, a couple police officers run in to investigate to see what's wrong. He is quickly brought to Central City’s hospital. Here they look over him. It’s only when Harrison Wells comes and asks to look over him a couple weeks later that he is moved.

The Make-a-Wish team was informed a couple days after the incident. They had shock and disbelief. It wasn’t until the Arrow visited Eliot did they actually believe that Barry was someone who was strong and could wake up from the coma.

**~~~~fast forward 9 months~~~~**

     Cisco Ramon and Caitlin Snow, under the watch of Harrison Wells, looked and treated Barry Allen. They both noticed how Harrison obsessed over the young adult lying unconscious. Due to this obsession the two of them grew distant from Harrison. Cisco started to work with the CCPD and Caitlin worked at Mercury Labs.

     Iris West noticed that her regular costumer, Barry, stopped coming to Jitters. Her little ball of late and rushing was gone. Joe also noticed that their best CSI agent was gone. David Singh decided to make sure a spot was always open for Barry when he woke.

     Wally West however gained powers. So did other people in Central City. They became metahumans. Wally West had gained the ability to have super speed. He was known as the ‘Flash’ in Central City. He also worked with Harrison Wells, Caitlin Snow, and Cisco Ramon. Harrison Wells always seemed to have this angry look in his eye, like he couldn’t believe he can have super speed.

     When Barry Allen woke in STAR Labs with a stranger above him sucking on a lollipop, he freaked out; rightfully so. He had no idea where he was. All he knew was that he now had abs and he was at STAR Labs with the Harrison Wells. However, he left to go check in at the CCPD to see what he had missed. He also texted his Make-a-Wish groupchat.

    Over a month Barry had caught up on everything he had missed. About meta-humans, the Flash, and well everything.

     When Catherine, Daisy and him met up with Zander Aros. Zander was the youngest sibling. He was also the sibling that got their mother and oldest brother’s disease. This disease is Alpha-1. Zander knew he wasn’t going to live as long as his brother or mother did. Alpha-1 was affecting both his lungs and liver. While it wasn’t deadly, he was young and it was spreading quickly. The lungs and liver were infected which made it worse.

     “I want to meet - wait I mean I wish to meet Weather Wizard!” Zander had told them.

     When he was questioned why Zander said, “If he can get by without his brother, than maybe I can overcome this illness and get by too!”

     When the team left the room they planned when to next meet. If they were going to do this is would require a lot of work. It might not even happen either because he is a criminal.

     The team decided that Zander think of another wish in case this couldn’t happen. Zander pouted and remained silent but he did understand why.

     Barry, being apart of the CCPD, used every resource he could. Twitter, journalists, the CCPD, and incoming police calls. He eventually found out where Mark Mardon liked to hang out through twitter.

     Barry decided to go talk to his dad at the prison. He didn’t know what to do. All his dad told him was “follow what your heart says is right”.

     When Barry walked to the bar that Mardon normally hung out in, it was obvious he wasn’t meant to be here. With a sweater, jeans, and just a good-boy vibe he was out of place in the dark bar. However, he still walked to the bar area to get a drink, nothing alcoholic of course. When Mardon walked in and got a beer he quickly went over.

     “Are you Mark Mardon?” Barry asked.

     “Ya. What of it kid?”

     “I have a request. More like a kid has a request. He wants to meet you.”

     “Real funny kid. Just bug off.”

     “I’m being serious. A 10-year-old is basically dying from his lungs and liver giving up. And you want me to leave his wish alone? No. He wished to see you, Weather Wizard. He looks up to you. Zander is inspired that even though your brother died, you can still live.”

    Mardon glanced around to make sure no cops were around before staring at the kid in front of him. “Who are you then, kid?”

    “My name is Barry Allen. I volunteer at Make-a-Wish foundation. And this little boy really wants to meet you.”

     Mardon appeared to have looked annoyed. He ran his fingers through his hair before sighing.

     “Barry, here have my number. Text me the address and I’ll get there when I get there.”

     Barry gave a dazzling smile and a little laugh. Barry walked out of the bar and quickly texted the groupchat. They were excited. A little scared and weary but excited nonetheless.

     As Barry left, two figure appeared at Mardon’s side. To his left Peek-a-Boo, also known as Lashawn “Shawna” Baez. To his right Devil Rider**, also known as Alexis “Alex” Gale. The girls both wore edgy outfits. Shawna wore high-waisted black pants, a white- and-black striped crop top, and combat boots. Alex wore leather shorts, thigh high boots, and a dark red shirt. The darker skinned girl, Shawna, and the white skinned girl stood next to each other with their hands around each other’s waists. The two of them looked good together and were dating. Shawna and Alex are both meta-humans. Shawna has teleportation and Alex has evocation. Evocation is the summoning of a spirit, demon, god, or other supernatural creature. The two meta-humans asked Mardon questions about who was with him. Once satisfied with his answers they gave their opinions on it.

     “Well, I think you should go,” Alexis remarked.

     “I think you should look into whoever this kid is. See if he’s legit,” Shawna inputted.

     Mark considered it and agreed to look into the kid. After figuring out he was CSI he freaked out but he also did see he was a volunteer at the Make-a-Wish foundation.

     About a month later Mardon called Barry. He told him that he will be there today, 11:00 PM. Barry told Zander who literally screamed with happiness before coughing for a couple minutes. Zander didn’t stop smiling.

     When it was 10:50 Mark showed up at the hospital. Barry had informed the doctors and nurses what was going to happen. While they didn’t agree to having a criminal in their building, they knew that if a kid wished for something, they got it.

    Barry walked to the entrance of the hospital and guided Mark to Zanders room. Mark was wide-eyed and pale. But, he smiled and greeted the boy. Barry quietly closed the door behind him. Barry leaned against the wall by the door.

     A half hour went by and suddenly a flash of yellow lightning in front of Barry. The man, the Flash, stood in front him. He was jumping slightly; anxious of something.

     “Where’s Weather Wizard?” the Flash’s voiced boomed.

     “He’s in that room, with Zander, a child from the Make-a-Wish foundation,” Barry responded calmly.

     “Well, let me in.”

     “I’m afraid I cannot do that.”

     “Why?” the Flash growled out.

     “Because Mark Mardon is that child’s wish. Zander wished to meet Mark Mardon. So that’s what he’s doing. Meeting Mark Mardon.”

     “But he’s a criminal!”

     “So? He’s still that child’s wish.”

     “Let me arrest him.”

     “No!”

     The Flash quickly pushed Barry onto the wall with his hands across his throat. His eyes flashed with yellow lightning.

     “What did you say?”

     “I said, Mark Mardon is staying here. He is under my protection. If you want to get to him, you go through me."

     The Flash’s eyes lit up once more before he said, “If I hear of someone getting hurt or something getting stolen in this area, you are being held responsible.”

     “I will gladly hand myself in if something does happen.”

     The Flash looked at him before zooming*** off.

 _Race him_ a voice in Barry’s head said. _We can run faster than him! I know we can!_ Barry ignored this nagging voice and took a deep breath. He rubbed his neck and flinched at the pain.

     It was only 10 more minutes before Mark came out. Zander was asleep with a smile. Mark had a shy smile and mumbled out a ‘thank you’.

     The next day when Barry was at the CCPD on his desk was salted-caramel brownies made by Daisy.

     It was only a week later when a girl named Alexis wanted to see Peek-a-Boo. Alexis has Myasthenia Gravis. Myasthenia Gravis is when the immune system turns against the body. Normally, an army of immune cells that would attack bacteria and disease-causing "germs" attacks cells and/or proteins that have essential functions in the body. Alexis is 17 and already she has lost most of her feeling in her arms and legs. So she wanted to meet Peek-a-Boo, the girl who can travel anywhere.

    Barry called Mark and asked if he knew he. He did and said he’d get in touch when they discussed things further.

    “We’re canceling our heist for the weekend,” Mark exclaimed as he walked into Shawna’s house.

    “Why?” called Alex who was walking down the stairs.

    “A girl named Alexis wants to meet you Shawna.”

    Shawna quickly teleported in front of Mark. She looked confused and surprised.

    “So why cancel a heist we spent weeks planning?” Shawna asked.

    “Because Barry, the guy who came up to me, vouched for us. And the heist we’re pulling is in the area. I don’t want to get him in jail. Not for this.”

    “Okay. This weekend. I’ll meet the girl. What was her name again?”

    “Alexis.”

     Days passed and it was finally Saturday. Mark gave Shawna and Alex Barry’s number. Shawna called Barry to introduce that she had his number and that she was coming at 6 PM. Since Shawna wasn’t as well known as Weather Wizard she can come at any time.

     Barry escorted Shawna to Alexis’s room. It was plain and white but it was covered with posters of heroes and supervillains alike.

     “So you’re name is Alexis, huh? My girlfriend’s name is that too. We call her Alex though,” Shawna had started saying and that was when Barry walked out of the room and quietly closed the door.

     The Flash showed up again. This time he was more angry. More handsy.

     “Why do you keep bringing criminals to this hospital! Clearly you must be a criminal,” the Flash said to Barry while holding Barry’s wrist tightly.

     “Or maybe, kids can like supervillains and criminals because of their abilities. You should know, you have thousands of kids who want to meet you,” Barry remarked.

     “But that’s different!” The Flash exclaimed with lightning in his eyes.

     “How is it different? It's kids’ wanting to meet someone who inspired them. Who motivated them. Who they look up to. If this is that kids with, they get it at any cost,” Barry snarled.

     The Flash let out an exasperated sigh before punching Barry with enough force to give him a black eye. Barry groaned and a voice in his head said _come on! Fight him! We’re stronger and better than him! Stop ignoring me!!_

     At 6:42 PM, Shawna walked out that door with the biggest smile on her face. She look at Barry and saw his eye blackened, frowned, but continued to smile.

     The next day at work, Barry received macaroons on his desk made by Daisy and a card by Catherine thanking him.

**~~~~Fast forward 2 months~~~~**

     It was after a heist that the Meta-crew or Weather Wizard, Peek-a-Boo- and Devil Rider pulled did a 8 year old want to meet Devil Rider. The kid was named Jacob. Jacob has a brain tumor that is going to kill him sometime in the next 3-6 months. His sister, Abigail, died of the same thing at 9. Jacob told Barry that “I wish to meet Devil Rider because she can control spirits. My sister believed in that stuff. Before I die, I want to be able to see her and see what else Devil Rider can do. She can’t just summon demon and I know it!”

     When Barry contact Mark to see if Alex could meet someone, he instantly agreed. He said he’d get Alex to call him. And call him she did. She called him to freak out. She called him to worry. So on a Tuesday night she texted him saying she’ll be there at 1 in the morning in fear of the Flash hurting him.

     When Alex arrived in the room to meet Jacob, he was asleep. Alex smiled and slowly summoned some calm and gentle fairies. These fairies were small and look like glowing lights. The lights slowly woke Jacob up and when he saw her he pulled her into a hug. They quickly started to converse and the last thing Barry saw before he went into the hall was a girl, barely older than Jacob, appear.

     Since it was early in the morning, the Flash didn’t suddenly appear and try to threaten him. However, the voice in his head kept trying to grab his attention. But it was faint. _Barry, come back. Come home. Lets run. Lets save the city. Save the world! Go to different Earths. Barry, what happened?_

     As per usual whenever Barry does something impossible, he received a gift. But it wasn’t just from Catherine or Daisy. It was from Jacob and Alex. A selfie with the fairies in the background.

     It was only two days later did another kid call out to meet someone. But, instead of a super villain or hero, he said he wanted to meet Ray Palmer. Ray Palmer was a billionaire who started off as nothing and became successful. This was normal but hard to get. But Barry did it. Barry did the impossible. Like always. _Be more impossible Barry! Go fast! Be the fastest man alive again. Please, I miss you._

     It was two weeks later that another weird and hard case came up. A girl named Sophia Danvers has third-degree burns. It covered the back of her arms, legs, and her actual back. She did this to protect her younger brother. Sophia is 15 years-old.

     When Barry called Mark and asked if he knew Heatwave or Mick Rory. Mark said, “Sorry, he’s a Rogue. I don’t interact with Rogues. Snart and I have a bit of a disagreement.”

     So Barry dove into research. Daisy and Catherine looked into what they could with their jobs. But, Barry was much faster at these things. _We could be faster. You know we can. Why are we going so slow?_

     Barry knew that Heatwave had a heat gun. He knows that since it releases such a large amount of energy that he would be able to track it if he recently used it.

     It was only four days after he figured this out did Mick Rory use his heat gun. Barry assumed he was along because Captain Cold would never allow him to burn down an entire building.

     Barry tracked him to an abandoned warehouse where Mick seemed to want to burn it.

     “MICK RORY! I HAVE A QUESTION TO ASK YOU!” Barry shouted as he ran towards Mick.

     Mick turned to look and kept his gun in front of him. “What do ya want?” Mick asked.

     “I am here because a girl name Sophia wants to meet you. She has third-degree burns and heard that you also have burns but still love fire. She sees that as someone who is strong. Her wish is to meet you.”

     “I call bullcrap. Why would anyone try to meet me? Is this a set up?”

     “Please, Sophia really wants to meet you and figure out what makes you so entranced with fire even though you were hurt by it.”

     “Screw off kid.”

     “You know what? Fuck you. A 15 year-old girl wants to meet you. She wants to see why you still enjoy fire after everything that has happened to you. So screw you. Her third-degree burns have left her immobilized. They’re infected and she’s dying. So at least be respectful. If you change your mind, call me,” Barry said before he left a card with his name and number on it.

     Once Barry was gone, Mick walked up and picked up the card. He looked at it before shoving it in his pocket. He couldn’t talk to Snart because of this. He growled and went to a safe house to think.

     On Friday the 13th, Mick Rory called to say he’d meet Sophia at 9:45 PM. And exactly at that time did Mick show up. He didn’t have his gun (thank god). Before Mick entered the room, he took a deep breath.

     “I won’t exit through the front entrance door. I’ll exit through the fire escape to get out,” Mick told Barry. Barry nodded and said “okay”.

     Once Mick was in the room, Barry stood watch while leaning against the wall. Once again the Flash appeared.

     “Why do you keep bringing in criminals!? This guy is dangerous. He’s not right in the head. Are you absolutely insane?” the Flash yelled while shoving Barry against the wall again. This shove made a dent and bruises splatter Barry’s back. Barry’s neck also acquired more bruising around the sides.

     Barry didn’t answer. _Come on Barry, race him. You know you want to. Let’s see who’s faster. It’ll be us but it’ll be fun._

     The Flash soon left after another call of something happening got in. It was across the city. Barry gasped for air and slid down onto the floor. Mick came out at 10:23 and saw Barry on the ground rubbing his neck and back. He pulled Barry up and said “if you ever need help, you know who to call.”

      A girl named Tanya Lopez wished to meet Leonard Snart, also known as Captain Cold. Tanya was once one of the smart kids in her grade and did figure skating. But she soon had difficulty performing actions like breathing and speaking. So, she was tested and found out she had Cerebrovascular Disease. Tanya wished to meet Leonard because of his brilliant plans that doesn’t kill people (anymore) and his cold gun.

     Barry knew that Snart already had a criminal record. He also knew that the police busted him once and Saints ‘N Sinners. However, the police stopped looking there thinking Leonard would choose a new spot. He didn’t however, and Barry knew this through his research and questioning with Mick Rory.

     On a Sunday night, Barry walked into the bar looking for Snart. He knew he was he because of Mick. _Remember when we confronted him here. How we told him he’s a better person. Barry, why aren’t you a speedster?_ the voice in his head cried out.

     “Leonard Snart. I am here as a volunteer for Make-a-Wish foundation. A girl named Tanya wishes to meet you. She loved how you planned carefully with each heist you pulled. She also loved your cold gun and how you can make basically anything ice.”

     Leonard took a sip from his drink before setting it down. “Scarlet,” Leonard started after noticing Barry's sweater, “while that does sound tempting, i’m going to have to say no. I need proof.”

    “Are you joking? A child’s life is nearly dead and you won’t meet her because you need proof? That’s sick. Do you have no compassion? Some child, for their personal reason, their wish, wants to meet you.”

    Leonard's grip on his cold gun hidden under the table tightened.

     “How poetic. Unfortunately, I don’t know if you’re lying.” Leonard stood up and pointed his gun at Barry. “Tell me the truth.”

    Barry gulped and said, “My name is Barry Allen. I am a forensics scientist for the CCPD, I volunteer at Make-a-Wish foundation. A girl name Tanya is dying because of Cerebrovascular Disease.”

    Leonard lowered his gun and let out a low whistle. “I guess I’ll go,” he said. 

    Barry’s eyes widened. “Really? You’ll visit Tanya? And you’re not killing me?”

    Leonard just smirked and walked out of the bar. Barry stared after him trying to comprehend what just happened.

     It was the next day when Leonard Snart had somehow contacted Barry. He said that he’ll arrive at 4:48 AM to meet Tanya. Barry looked at the time and sighed and told Tanya. While she whined about waking up early, Barry could tell she was excited to see Captain Cold.

    Once Leonard was in the room with Tanya, Barry did as he normally did; lean against the wall. The Flash quickly ruined Barry’s mood.

    “You’re becoming a danger Barry,” the Flash told him. “I’m going to have to arrest you.”

     Barry was punched in the gut and had his hands behind his back. They were about to be cuffed before a doctor from one of the nearby rooms came out.

     “HEY! What do you think you’re doing?”

     “I’m arresting a criminal.”

     “Barry isn’t a criminal! He works with the law. He’s apart of the CCPD! He also volunteers for the Make-a-Wish foundation.”

    “But-,” the Flash was interrupted by the doctor again.

     “No buts. Barry has been making these kids happy with their wishes. So what if their criminals. I’ll say you’re the real criminal here. You keep hurting Barry. That’s assault and harassment.”

     The Flash gave an angry look before zooming*** away.

     The Doctor**** nodded at Barry and walked to another patient’s room.

     After Leonard had left without another word Barry kept contacting him. Barry also kept contacting Mark. Barry kept in contact with them because girls, boys, and everything in between were asking for different criminals. Whether it be because of their background or power, kids loved the bad guys. Sucks to be a hero, doesn’t it Flash?

     This is just like saving all those lives! All those people. The adrenaline of helping someone. Let's go save someone! Lets run there. Come on Barry, please. I want to run again. I miss you. Where’s my scarlet speedster?

     Weeks went by and every now and then Leonard would drop by at Barry’s apartment with food or groceries. Leonard even stayed and went on dates. Not that Barry knew they were dates. Afterall, watching a romantic movie is “No homo” right? Well, Barry is an oblivious idiot.

     After a stressful day at work, Barry came to his apartment to see Leonard sprawled across his couch; planning sheets were every where and a reindeer coffee cup was on the table.

     “Ughhh. I’m so tired. First, Singh yells at me for being late, again. Then, some new guy bumped into me and spilled coffee all over my analysis for a huge crime scene. Then, someone nearly tasered me because I snuck up on them. So now all I want to do is watch TV with my best friend and eat pizza” Barry complained to Leonard while lifting up Len’s legs, sitting down, and putting down Len’s legs on his thighs.

     “Boyfriend you mean,” Len interjected.

     “Ya, boyfri-wait. What? We’re dating?” Barry said puzzled.

    “Um duh? I’ve literally moved into your apartment a week ago.”

    “I thought you were just lonely.”

    “I buy you food and groceries.”

    “You’re a nice dude.”

    “We’ve watch romantic movies together, been on dinner dates, and have gone to carnivals together. Those are dates,” Leonard remarked.

    “I thought they were bro-dates.”

    “Barry, we’re dating.”

    “Okay,” Barry said with a high-pitched voice.

    Len looked up and said, “You’re going to reevaluate your life, aren’t you?”

    “Yes.”

     So Barry walked to Jitters, got a smoothie and sat down staring out the window with a “God hates me” and “How did I not realize” expression. Iris noticed this and quickly looked to see if anyone would need serving. Not many people were here however, so she walked over.

    “Hey, what’s wrong?”

     “I’ve been dating this guy but I didn’t realize I was dating this guy because I never knew I liked guys so, I must be bi but now i’m disappointed in myself for not realizing sooner,” Barry spilled out.

     “Well,” Iris started, “i’m sure if you just tell him that it’ll be fine.”

    Barry looked at Iris, smiled, and thanked her before rushing off and leaving his smoothie on the table. Iris sighed and chuckled before going back to work.

    When Barry got to the apartment, he stood outside to catch his breath. Once inside, he and Leonard talked about dating each other.

    “Sooo, we’re dating,” Barry awkwardly stated.

    “Yes,” Len replied.

    “Ummm, so do you want to do like public displays of affection orrr?”

     “Barry, I’m a wanted criminal. I don’t want you to be on that list and something used against me.”

    “Oh. Right. Whoops.”

    “Barry, how are you a part of the CCPD?”

    “Umm, I um, i’m just a forensic scientist.”

     “Exactly. You get a lot of money from the police. You also have the phone numbers of nearly every criminal in a 1,000 mile radius. And what do you do?”\

    “I donate my money to the kids. And I use the numbers for the kids.”

    “Exactly.”

     Barry sighed, “I see your point.”

     Leonard just shook his head and stated that “since i’ve been helping you out and dating you and they realize that, you’re going to become a criminal.”

     It was only 2 months later did David Singh make Barry come to the office.

    “So Barry, why have you been helping criminals?”

    “What?” Barry said dumbly.

    “You’ve been bringing wanted criminals into Central City’s hospital for nearly a year. Why? Are you becoming a bad guy, Barry? Do I need to take away your badge?”

    Barry exclaimed ,“WHAT? NO! I’ve been getting criminals for the Make-a-Wish foundation. The kids’ wished for a criminal for one reason or another and I couldn’t just say no.”

    “So you have no relationship with these criminals?”

    “None.”

    “Then why have the decided to called you the Criminal Whisperer?”

    “They’ve what?”

    David closely looked at Barry. He examined him for a minute before running his fingers through his hair. “Nevermind. You obviously don’t know. It must be someone else.”

    Barry left the office and went home to his apartment with Leonard. Mick was also there too, Barry realized.

    “Guys,” Barry added, “do you refer to me as the Criminal Whisperer?”

    “Ya,” Mick said.

    “Well, I just got called down to the captain’s office because apparently I might be going rogue.” _Go rogue. Ha. As if the scarlet speedster, my Flash, would ever turn bad! If anything, the bad guys would become good!_

    “You? Barry McGoodGuy? Ha. Please,” Mick said while laughing.

    Leonard snickered and added, “Oh this is priceless.”

    “It’s not funny! I could’ve gotten fired.”

    “It’s hilarious.”

     “I hate you Len.”

    “Love you too Barr.”

 

**Follow me on Tumblr[@Sheep--Demon](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sheep--demon)**

 

  ***** I have no idea what he tries to shut

 ****** My self inserted character (me) {just without my real name}

 ******* Get it? Zoom? Ahahhaha

 ******** DOCTOR WHO REFERENCE   

**Author's Note:**

> HOLY SHIT I COPIED THIS FROM SOMEONE SO I TAGGED THEM AS INSPIRATION. THANKS FOR TELLING ME!!!!!


End file.
